(Un)necessary Feelings
by Mitsumi Hanazono
Summary: Some feelings are necessary. It just might take falling in love with your childhood friend to realize them. [30 Day OTP Challenge Day 3: Phoenix was a terrible strategist]
1. Holding Hands

**And now for something that no one saw coming. (Only one person can claim she saw this coming; she's known about it for a month)**

**So, my first foyer into Ace Attorney, as well as my first time writing for this ship. If you've been stalking my tumblr, you would know what this is my AA OTP.**

**I'm telling you this straight up; this is all pure fluff and there are spoilers for all the games (minus PLvsAA). They aren't major though. Also, assume what you will for where these are timeline wise; but assume that these are at least post-JFA**

**So without further aidu, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney in anyway. It belongs to Capcom. The only thing I own is the fic itself.**

* * *

Miles was never really was used to physical contact.

He could blame it on being raised in the von Karma household or that he was afraid of getting close to another person just to have them taken away from him again like his father. Franziska had been there to comfort him when Manfred tore into them, but he still didn't allow for anyone to get close to him. Even when he became a prosecutor and had many people that were after him, he still wouldn't let anyone in.

Then there was Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix...His childhood friend, the person who'd sent him countless letters, his rival in court, the person who saved him, the person he trusted more than anyone else..and the person he cared for more than anyone else.

It had taken him a while for him to realize he cared for the other man in such a way. Then again, he'd always been their for him; when they were children and there for him when he'd changed into the Demon Prosecutor, even going as far as to become an attorney to save him. And when Phoenix finally admitted his feelings for him after the Engarde case, it was a huge relief that the feelings he had weren't one-sided.

Though their relationship was still new in someways. Miles wasn't that used to physical contact, especially holding hands. He used to hold his father's hand all the time, along with hugs and the like. Then when he was adopted into the von Karma household, he only had Franziska to comfort him when Manfred tore into them. Phoenix seemed to understand this and promised to take it as slow as needed. He hadn't held Phoenix's hand since they were children (they did it all the time back then) and before they were in a relationship, after his trial in which Phoenix came up to him and grabbed his hands saying, "Miles you're innocent. You were always innocent." and all Miles could do then was nod and mumble a soft "Thank you Wright".

And when they did hold hands once their relationship started, Miles was shocked at how right it felt. Phoenix's hand was warm, but more than that was how he felt. It felt comforting and safe; like he could trust him with everything. Their hands fitted together just right, and most of the time Phoenix would give him a comforting squeeze, which Miles was more than happy to return.

And so it became a regular thing, something they were both happy about. Miles was a little tentative towards showing his affection in public, but Phoenix helped him with that. Most of the time it was after they were done with court or when one of them welcomed the other home.

And though he would probably never admit it to Phoenix, he always felt safe when his strong hands were around his.

And he would treasure it, forever.

* * *

**I'm also cross-posting this to my AO3 account as well. And this was technically written on July 31st, so that's when this challenge started. Hopefully I can keep up with this for a month! **


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Okay, I'm happy that there are people that are enjoying this. I haven't written stuff like this in forever (it feels like that) so I'm really happy for that. Thanks to Ari Moriarty for reviewing and Gemi-Victoria for following this fic! It really does encourage me and keeps me wanting to write. (Also special mention to a certain someone; you know who you are XD)**

**And onto more potentially cavity inducing fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney in anyway. It belongs to Capcom; the only thing I own is the fic.**

* * *

Phoenix looked so cute when he was asleep.

It wasn't the first time Miles had thought that, as he propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at the sleeping form of his lover.

_He looks so peaceful when he's_ _asleep... _Miles thought as he gently ran his hand through Phoenix's ridiculously soft hair. It did surprise him the first time he ran his fingers through Phoenix's hair for the first time. He'd expected it to be hard with the gel he used to style it, but it was soft and would only droop when wet.

_When you've seen what he's had to go through to save all of his clients and with how full of life he is at times; it feels almost surreal to see him asleep without any concerns._

_He's...gone through so much to save and protect those that he cares about...one of which I'm proud to say is me._

Miles smiled at the thought, shifting closer to his lover, gently wrapping his arms around the other man and leaning his head on Phoenix's shoulder, closing his eyes.

_I'm...so lucky to have you Phoenix. I might not have liked it when we first meet again, but I can say that I'm...glad you're back in my life._

Feeling the other man shift under him, Miles opened his eyes to see Phoenix smiling at him and he felt Phoenix's arms wrap around him.

"You look happy. What were you thinking about?" Phoenix asked.

Miles flushed slightly. "Just about how lucky and glad I am to have you back in my life."

"I could say the same about you. Besides, you know how long I've chased after you." He gave Miles a small kiss on the forehead and snuggled closer to Miles; cuddling his head on Miles' chest. "We're together now, and that's all that really matters. I really am happy you're here Miles."

Miles smiled as he rested his chin lightly on Phoenix's head. "So am I Phoenix, so am I..."

* * *

**I should mention that these aren't really connected to each other or in chronological order really (besides the first one). Constructive criticism is welcomed~**


	3. Gaming

**Like a bolt from the blue, it's the Reaper Revi-no I return! **

**I'm so sorry for taking forever with this, real life caught up to me and it just caused for me to get behind and then school started, which caused for my motivation to slip away, but it's back and hopefully to stay!**

**Anyways, thank you Ari Moriarty, LovelySinner7, Ersatz Writer, raindropdew and elojello10 for reviewing, elojello10, LovelySinner7, Ryo and Dee Lover 2009, hopefulheart108, WrightAnythingAgency, otakugirlxx, and raindropdew for favoriting and LovelySinner7, Sed-chan, okatugirlxx and Ryo and De Lover 2009 for following! Thank you guys so much; you guys doing this is what makes me want to keep writing!**

**Anyways, onto the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney in anyway. It belongs to Capcom; I only own the fic itself.**

* * *

"And I'll just move my piece here."

A smirk. Such a rookie mistake. "Checkmate."

A frown. "You win...again."

"You're getting better though, if my knight hadn't been where it was, you might've won. At least you've learned that blind guessing and bluffing will lead to a swift defeat." He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. Phoenix was a terrible strategist.

You could tell that alone from how he acts in court Miles thought. Though at least he's learning..and he's gotten better since we started.

The pair were currently in Miles' office, a rare moment when Miles' amount of paperwork wasn't as monstrous as it could be. It was still a fair amount, but enough that he could take a break. Phoenix usually dropped by during their lunch break, and it was him that suggested they played chess (he'd known about the chess set for a while) during one visit. He lost magnificently, but Miles had suggested to teaching him how to play.

Phoenix sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You think so?"

Miles nodded. "You've improved a lot since the first time we played against each other. I guess all of our lessons have paid off."

"They must be, if I'm getting closer to beating you." Phoenix smiled. "Can we try again?"

Miles nodded as the two began to set up the chessboard back to its starting position."

"Is it alright if I make the first move?" Phoenix asked. Miles nodded.

"Say, when did you have this made?" Phoenix asked as they started, moving his pawn out two spaces.

"Shortly after the Steel Samurai case." Miles answered, mirroring Phoenix's move.

"Yeah...It was that trial that started making you question your path as a prosecutor, wasn't it?" Phoenix stated.

"Yes...and then my case happened, troubling me even further. It was Ms. Skye's trial that sealed the deal, making me leave the country and leaving behind that note. I'm sorry for that; I know how much the affected you."

"You needed it though; without you coming back, I wouldn't have been able to convict Matt Engarde and save Maya."

"I realize that...but it still doesn't make it acceptable that I hurt you that much…"

"Miles. I've already forgiven you for that. You were quite distraught at the time, considering the revelations of DL-6 and SL-9."

"Yes, I was. The Steel Samurai case started to open my eyes to what I was doing as a prosecutor. Then my trial happened and you fought to the bitter end and saved me. Then Ms. Skye's trial happened and that's what sealed the deal. The revelations of DL-6 and SL-9, along with the fact that all I had been taught and believed in was a lie. It hurt Phoenix, and I wouldn't have been able to think about it here, so that's why I did what I did. "

"I realize that, and it was worth it for you. You managed to find out what being a prosecutor means, break out of what influence von Karma had over you and become someone that's in pursuit of the truth, regardless of the verdict. The old 'you' effectively died when you left, and you came back as a new 'you'. I think that's what you meant in your note."

Miles nodded. "That's what my intention was. I didn't expect you to take it literally though…"

"Well, when you write a note that sounds like a suicide note, then what else was I to think?" Phoenix paused, setting down a piece. "Um..I think that's checkmate?"

Miles blinked, and then looked down at the board. Phoenix was right, he was in checkmate. He smiled.

"You're right Phoenix, I am in checkmate. Congratulations, you finally managed to beat me."

Phoenix chuckled. "If getting you to talk about the past is what it takes to win, then I guess I should do it more often."

Miles smiled, and walked over to Phoenix, putting both hands on the sides of his face and leaned in to kiss him.

He felt Phoenix respond to the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"What was that for?" Phoenix asked when they parted. "Not that I don't mind, I just want to know."

Miles flushed slightly. "For you winning and as thanks for saving me and changing my life."

Phoenix let out a small chuckle. "If you do that everytime I win, then maybe I'll be able to beat you more. And you're welcome by the way; you know how much you mean to me."

Miles smiled. "Of course I do" he said as Phoenix leaned in to kiss him.**  
**

_Maybe I might let you win once in a while..._

* * *

**I don't remember if I said this before, but I do have a tumblr account! I'm travelerofstars . tumblr . com (without the spaces). I'm fairly active there and I also run a writing blog on tumblr as well! So go check it out why don't you~?**


End file.
